


It's a Wonderful Life, Charles Lincoln

by iamrhinktrash



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Intense fluff, M/M, Sleep, What Have I Done, long airplane trips, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrhinktrash/pseuds/iamrhinktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for all the Mythical Beasts out there (including myself) that strongly believe there's something more to Rhett and Link's relationship than meets the eye. The fic is set in an airplane, I don't know where they are going/coming back from, but it's just them, no family or anything ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life, Charles Lincoln

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend, Madie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Any connection between these characters and the people themselves in real life is completely coincidental.
> 
> (And if any part of this story actually happens in real life, please tell me because that'd be fucking awesome)

\---  
Rhett was looking out the small airplane window to his left. As he turned to ask Link a question about clouds, he felt a heavy weight on his right shoulder. He kept turning until he saw Link, asleep, leaning on him. 

Rhett smiled, then looked at the seats to his far left to reassure himself that he and Link were the only ones in the back of the plane. He laid his head on top of Link's and put his arms around the smaller semi-adult.  
\---

"Sir? Excuse me, sir. The plane has landed." Rhett woke up several hours later to the voice of a flight attendant, his arms still around the sleeping Link. "Oh, right. Thanks." Rhett said, somewhat awkwardly. 

"Of course, sir." The flight attendant started walking back towards the front of the plane, a knowing look in her eyes and a hint of a smirk on her lips. Rhett turned away, embarrassed. He pulled his arms away from Link, lifted his head, and gently tapped his cheeks. "Come on man, wake up. It's time to go." Rhett spoke softly to Link. He stayed asleep. 

Once again Rhett glanced around at the other passengers, checking to see if anyone was watching. 'Nope, it's all good, Rhett. Go for it.' He thought as he leaned forward and gently kissed Link's soft lips. The dark-haired man's eyes opened with a start. "Wha– oh, hey, Rhett." He said, smiling groggily.  
"Rise and shine, beautiful." Rhett said, grinning.   
Link blushed. "What time is it?" He yawned.   
"Dunno, but the plane landed. We should get our stuff." The dirty-blond replied.   
"Right," Link agreed.

As they stepped out of the boarding tunnel and into the airport, Link slipped his hand into Rhett's. Rhett gazed lovingly down at his best friend, and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just... I love you."

"I love you, too."

And that was that. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you guys love it! Yes, it was really short, but I promise I have ideas for way longer ones, coming soon! So please just bear with me until I can find some time to write more. My stories will mostly just be Rhink. I'm going to try all different styles of writing, including poetry. So stay tuned, grab the hand of the person nearest to you, and pray that my fanfictions work out. Thanks, bye!


End file.
